


Целовать тебя в шею, целовать тебя всласть

by fandom Agatofandom 2020 (agatofandom2020)



Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Вадим Самойлов & СДК | Vadim Samoylov & SDK (Band), Глеб Самойлоff & The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff & The Matrixx (Band)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, OOC, Paint Tool SAI, RPF, Romance, Sibling Incest, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/fandom%20Agatofandom%202020
Relationships: Vadim Samoylov/Gleb Samoylov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Целовать тебя в шею, целовать тебя всласть

[ ](https://imageban.ru/show/2020/07/20/162b1822a6d964ac08f7fad2b735ceea/png)

  
[ ](https://imageban.ru/show/2020/07/20/7d9992552a55f92a9dc37f8b34e99d49/png)


End file.
